Héritage et autres vignettes
by Maden
Summary: Quelques tranches de vie, prélevées ici et là. Elles sont tristes, drôles, sentimentales. Elles vous émeuvent, vous font sourire. "Elles", ce sont les vignettes, qui n'attendent plus que vous !
1. Héritage

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici, avec cette fois-ci, une série de vignettes ! (Bon, pour l'instant, je n'en ai qu'une, c'est vrai u.u). Ahh, les vignettes... quelle bonne idée. Sérieusement, vous avez une idée, mais trop petite pour en faire un OS ? La vignette est votre solution (car toute énigme à une solution, si si !) ! Bref, je vais vous présenter ici quelques tranches de vie des personnages du jeu Professeur Layton. Elles n'ont pas forcément une suite logique, et si un jour le cas se présentait, je vous le signalerai ! Comme elles sont indépendantes, le statut sera toujours "complete". Je définirai aussi persos, genre, rating au début de chacune d'elles, ce sera plus simple. Je ne ferai pas de résumé, c'est trop court pour pouvoir le faire. Par contre, un seul **disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, mais tout est à Level-5... T_T

**Titre :** #001 - Héritage.

**Personnages :** Luke T. / H. Layton

**Genre :** Euh... Humour ? :3

**Rating :** K+

* * *

><p>Luke pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, le plus silencieusement possible. Le professeur était allongé sur le lit, une série de câbles plantés dans sa chair. Il régnait dans la pièce quelque chose d'austère. L'homme se posa sur le bord du lit et Layton ouvrit les yeux, un maigre et faible sourire déformant sa bouche.<p>

"Oh, c'est toi, Luke… je suis content de te voir, murmura-t-il. Sa voix était rauque, quasi inaudible.

- Oui, moi aussi professeur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne me sens plus vraiment va-t-on dire.

Il tenta de rire, rire qui se termina en un gargouillement étouffé.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, professeur. Vous devez économiser vos forces.

- Oh, Luke, je ne me fais plus d'illusion. Mes jours sont comptés, je le sais. D'ailleurs, as-tu reçu mon testament ? J'avais demandé à l'hôpital de te le faire parvenir.

- Oui, professeur. Mais n'est-ce pas une folie que de tout me léguer ?

- Oh non, mon garçon. Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu… regarde-toi. Marié à Flora, père de deux beaux enfants, vétérinaire de renom… Non, ce n'est pas une folie, tu le mérites amplement, cet héritage.

Luke eut un sourire ému.

- Merci professeur. Combien de temps vous… reste-t-il ?

- Les médecins me donnent deux mois, guère plus.

- Je vois…

Luke essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

- Professeur, il faut que vous avoue quelque chose ! déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Eh bien ? Je t'écoute, mon garçon.

Luke se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille du professeur.

- Je… je vous aime."

Aussitôt, les moniteurs du professeur s'affolèrent, indiquant un état de santé critique. Les médecins rentrèrent en trombe, se précipitant au chevet du pauvre professeur. Devant tant d'agitation, Luke ne put que sortir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils déclarèrent la mort du professeur, le sourire de Luke se mua en quelque chose de triomphant. Enfin. Non mais, il n'allait pas attendre deux mois pour hériter. C'est vrai, quoi, de nos jours, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel ! Et puis, la fin justifie les moyens non ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong> ... s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas ! Sans rire, je suis méchante. Luke, comment peux-tu faire ça au Professeur ? o_o Enfin, j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même. Faut le comprendre Luke, il veut juste assurer de beaux jours à sa famille... il a un grand coeur, c'est important et rare de nos jours !

*se rend compte des regards "tu-te-moques-de-qui-là-?" que lui jettent ses lecteurs*

Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincus... *s'enfuit rapidement, sous une pluie de pierres*

Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu cette idée à 1h30 du matin, j'avais pas les idées très claires. Enfin, quand même, je signe.

Votre très dévouée Maden, qui vous aime trèèèèès fort mais qui par contre, n'est pas fana des pierres dans la figure 8D


	2. Les fantômes

Bonsoir, bonjour, bonne nuit ! Je reviens, avec une nouvelle vignette. Pour me faire pardonner pour la dernière vignette postée *smile*, celle-ci ne sera pas du tout dans le même ton. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

**Titre : ** #002 - Les fantômes.

**Personnages :** Clive/Klaus / Constance D.

**Genre : **Family

**Rating :** K

**Warning :** Spoilers Destin Perdu. Si vous n'avez pas joué, ou pas terminé le jeu, ne lisez pas.

* * *

><p>Le vent balaya ses cheveux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rondes. Il tenait fermement la main de Constance dans la sienne. Elle le couvait du regard, avec pitié et douceur. Clive aimait lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son regard la détresse qu'il éprouvait. Il lâcha la main de la femme et attrapa une poignée de cailloux qu'il jeta par delà les tombes. Il renifla et ravala ses sanglots. Constance tapota sa tête avec compassion. Il la dévisagea longuement puis s'accrocha à sa jambe, avec toute la force de ses petits bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les plis de sa jupe et se mit à pleurnicher. Elle eut un faible sourire. Il restait agrippé aux tissus de la femme. Elle ne bougeait pas non plus, respectant ce moment. Elle n'aimait pas voir le petit garçon comme cela. Après tout, c'était son garçon à présent. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Mais elle devinait en lui cette blessure, qui saignait et suintait encore. Elle prendrait du temps à cicatriser, et peut-être même ne cicatriserait-elle jamais. Elle soupira à cette pensée. Lorsqu'elle avait sût, à l'orphelinat, l'horreur de son passé, elle avait comprit pourquoi il était si froid, si distant. Il n'était pas prêt pour vivre ce genre de choses, et rares sont les personnes qui le sont un jour. Son Clive n'avait pas mérité ça. Elle avait aujourd'hui cinquante-six ans. Elle vieillissait, c'était indéniable, mais elle voulait profiter de ses dernières années. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait adopté Clive. Le petit être avait huit ans lorsque ses parents étaient morts, neuf ans quand elle l'avait adopté. Et pourtant, il était tellement petit, tellement fragile malgré son âge. C'était pour ça qu'elle souhaitait le protéger, pour qu'il puisse grandir à l'abri de ce monde injuste. Jamais elle ne le laissera seul pour combattre cela. Jamais. Si elle l'avait adopté, c'était pour que ce garçon puisse guérir. Guérir et avancer. Elle voulait être sa béquille. Celle qui l'aiderait à progresser, à oublier. A enterrer les monstres qui sortent de sous son lit, dans l'obscurité. Elle sera là, toujours là pour lui. Comme cette fois où il s'était réveillé en pleurant. Il avait vu soi-disant entendu un fantôme. Mais Constance savait quel genre de fantôme c'était. Plus monstrueux que ceux des contes pour enfants. Plus cruel aussi. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle s'était promis de l'aider. C'était son vœu le plus cher. Elle baissa le regard et admira l'enfant, si courageux et faible à la fois. Il la vit et ouvrit grands ses bras, les yeux bouffis de larmes. Aussitôt, Constance se pencha et étreignit le garçon. Puis elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Clive acquiesça et se redressa. Main dans la main, ils sortirent du cimetière, abandonnant déjà derrière eux quelques fantômes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Pauvre Clive... *sigh* J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette vignette. Cela fait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Clive et Constance, c'est maintenant chose faite et j'aime le résultat. J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas ;)

Et n'oublie pas les reviews fuhuhu

Ma-made-den, enco-core et touj-j-jours triste quant au-au sort de Cli-Clive bouhouhou TT_TT


End file.
